Some types of loudspeakers may include a driver unit (for generating sound waves) connected to an outwardly expanding horn (for propagating the generated sound waves). In some loudspeakers, sound waves uniformly travel from the driver unit as a point source through the horn and outward in all directions. However, the resulting wave shape of sound output by such loudspeakers may direct sound toward locations including those that do not include listeners (e.g., a ceiling area above the listeners) and/or cause undesirable interactions with adjacent loudspeakers in a directional array. The portion of the acoustical power of the loudspeaker utilized to radiate sound waves upward above the loudspeaker or to cause interference in the desired listener locations is largely wasted in such scenarios.